Take a Sad Song and Make it Better
by illyria-light
Summary: One-shot songfic to "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. Ron and Hermione have a fight that ends up changing everything...or just bringing out what was already there.


Okay, this is my first ever songfic, so if it sucks – tell me. Just don't be mean about it. It's about Ron and Hermione and it's to the song "Hey Jude" by the Beatles.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Take A Sad Song and Make It Better ****one-shot**

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ron asked nobody in particular. "Why do have to be such a git?" He groaned to himself.

He thought back to ten minutes ago when he and Hermione began arguing about him copying off her homework.

"_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad..."_

"Why don't you ever do your OWN homework!?"

"Because you're always here to help me!"

"Well not anymore, I'm not!" At this point Hermione stomped over to the exit and swung the portrait so hard that it knocked the Fat lady against the wall, making her scream.

"_Take a sad song and make it better."  
_

Ron muttered angrily into his hands. "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She's just wants me to do my own homework because she thinks that's the only way I'll ever learn. She cares about me....wait, WHAT?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard himself say. Realization dawned on him.

"She likes me!"

"_Remember to let her into your heart..."_

"I like her too..." Ron smacked himself upside the head as he thought back. That kiss on the cheek in 5th year, how she always knew what presents to get him, how to get him to smile...

"I really am an idiot. Why didn't I see it before? I've got to do something!"

"_Then you can start to make it better." _

Ron got up out of seat by the fire. By this time the common room had cleared out; Harry having gone to bed when the fight started, saying he was physically tired of the two of them always bickering. He walked across the common room to the portrait hole and quietly swung the portrait open.

"_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid..."_

The Fat Lady had run off after being slammed into the wall and was now being comforted by her friend, Vi.

He stood in the corridor and froze.

_What was he going to say to her? He couldn't just walk up to her and say ""Hey, Hermione! Fancy a shag?" _

_Where was she, anyway?_

"_You were made to go out and get her."_

Ron thought a moment. "The library!" he said a little too loudly, as one of the portraits nearby had woken up and was now giving Ron an obscene hand gesture.

He ran down the corridor, up a flight of steps, and then ran down another corridor, till he reached the library.

"I really should've asked to borrow Harry's Invisibility cloak," Ron muttered to himself as he pushed open the slightly ajar, heavy, oak doors that made entrance to the Hogwarts library.

He looked around, but didn't see her. Ron sighed and turned to leave, but then he heard it. "What was that?" he though. Ron cocked his ear and listened. "There it is again. It-it sounds like someone crying." He walked towards the sound, and true enough, sitting in the reference section on the floor, was Hermione Granger. Ron stared ate her.

"Merlin, she's beautiful."

"_The minute you let her under your skin..."_

He then noticed that she had a rather large book propped up on her lap. Ron tilted his head sideways to read the title. Hogwarts: A History. He smiled to himself.

"How typically Hermione."

He also noticed that big, fat tears were continually racing her cheeks and splashing onto the pages of the book. He bit his lip and then spoke.

"If you don't stop crying, you'll end up making that whole book blurry and warped."

Hermione gasped at the sudden break in the silence and looked up to see who had caused it. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh...it's you. What do _you_ want?" Ron looked skeptically at her. "She looks really mad" he thought.

"I um...wanted to apologize." He stated barely above a whisper. Hermione looked even more surprised than when he had first spoke.

"You've never done that before...not really anyways."

"_Then you begin to make it better."_

"Well, I truly am sorry, Mione." Ron stated emphatically.

"Ron, you hurt me. You continue to take advantage of me. Sometimes, I feel as if-if I was just a book to you; an encyclopedia of lessons, spells, and advice. It really hurts, Ron." She punctuated this emotion by looking straight into Ron's eyes; her own on the verge of tears once again.

"_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain."_

Ron didn't speak for a minute or so and pretended to be thoroughly interested in the oriental rug beneath his feet. Hermione never took her eyes off him.

"I want to tell her so badly. But what if I'm wrong about her liking me? I don't think I could live with myself knowing that." He glanced up at Hermione who still hadn't taken her eyes off him. He saw and continued his observation of the floor. "I don't think I could live with myself without telling her though." Ron bit his lip in concentration.

"_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. Well don't you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder." _

"I've got to tell her. Otherwise, how will I ever know what she thinks of me?" Ron took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. But Hermione spoke before he could say a word

"Ron?" Her voice quivered. "Was she scared?" he wondered.

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Ron...I love you, okay?" She seemed to be holding her breath.

"_Hey, Jude! Don't let her down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember, to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better." _

Ron just stared at her. Her were words not being fully comprehended. Hermione started to whimper for Ron's lack of an answer. The tears welled in her large brown eyes They seemed magnified a hundred times.

Ron finally got over the shock once he noticed what his silence was doing to Hermione. He bent down next to her and cupped her face in his hands, tilting her chin so he could look directly into her eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"_So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin;  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey, Jude;  
You'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder."_

His lips gently brushed up against hers before Hermione pressed her lips firmly onto his.

"_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better."_

The last thought Ron had before he fell asleep that night was "This is the happiest I've ever been." He smiled in his sleep – dreams of copper-haired angels running through his mind.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
